


Before Morning Rises

by Marvel_marvel8154



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Grant takes Jemma out for the night, Making Love, Night, Pond, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Water, Worries, first chapter smutless, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_marvel8154/pseuds/Marvel_marvel8154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relax." Grant whispered  and brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed her pale skin before resting their hands on the space between them. His hands were gentle even though Jemma could feel his work within the scabs on his prints. </p><p>"Im sorry." She chuckled nervously. "Where exactly are you-"</p><p>"Relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Morning Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Third work on here.... SO YAYA! I love BioSpecilaist in AOS and it pains me to know that it's not heading that direction(There's always hope). So here it goes... This is rated for teen and up Audiences just for a few key words such as 'Manhood' and for the topic of course.

  
“Where are we going?” Jemma asked rubbing her palms against her jeans as she sits In the passenger seat of the SUV.

The sun was already down and bright stars shone in the night sky. There were I the middle of gods know where and continued making their way into the woods. Grant won’t tell her where he’s taking her even though she asked a million and one times.

This all started when Grant told her that he wanted to star gaze. She knew what star gazing was, but didn’t know when or where Grant was taking her. This night, after everyone went to bed and Jemma was finishing up in he lab, he came in through the sliding glass doors. Jemma didn’t like the idea of going somewhere she didn’t know, but trusted Grant enough to take her wherever there hell they were going. [MORE]

Now, she sat next to Grant, scrunching her nose and looking out the window, while Grant sat quietly looking at the road. An uncomfortable silence between them, the only noise of Ward’s hands shifting on the leather of the steering wheel.

What if something goes wrong in the lab and Fitz needs me? What if the team wakes, and I’m not there? What if someone gets hurt and they die beca-

Her thoughts (or ramblings and worries) were faltered by Grants hand grabbing hers and intertwining their fingers. She looked over and swallowed before breathing again.

"Relax." Grant whispered and brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed her pale skin before resting their hands on the space between them. His hands were gentle even though Jemma could feel his work within the scabs on his prints.

"I’m sorry." She chuckled nervously and looked at their hands. "It’s just…I’m a bit nervous." She confess then looked up at Grant. He looked at her for a flying second before returning to he road. "What if something horribly goes wrong and I’m not there? What if Fitz needs help calibrating the Night night gun and accidentally shoots himself?" Grant chuckled at that bit, but Jemma was dead serious. "Well he does have bad aim doesn’t he?" Grant stated and sighed. "Bad aim, Grant, the last time you tried to train him in weaponry, he missed your head by a few inches. And you were behind him!"

Grants jaw clenched. “I’m still not sure if that was an accident or not. I’d id eat his half of his sandwich. [MORE]

Jemma shifted and continued. “What if Fitz runs out of the serum for the ICERS and then they’re hijack and have no weaponry that will keep a subject alive, and they end up killing dozens of people because I wanted to spend a romantic night out with my boyfriend?” Jemma continued at a frightening pace. Grant couldn’t help but let he corners of his lips turn up.

"The team can last a few hours without you." Grant stated.

"But what If they need you? What if they need you to kick some major ass?"

"Trips there. And the Director of SHIELD. and an 0-8-4. Oh and a woman people call ‘The Calvary.’ Please calm down." He stated again and continued driving. He picked Jo a hand that stuck to the wheel before placing it again on the wheel.

"How muc-" Jemma started.

"We’re here." Grant interrupted and looked over with a small smirk as he stopped and turned off the ignition.

Now Jemma was utterly confused. Grant stopped the car at the edge of a large pond on the middle of the woods. He parked right where the water met with millimeter pebbles.The trees were whistling from the wind and the moonlight was the only source of light, other then the cars headlights. The beams of light made the water glisten and show back to the agents. The area was totally secluded, no civilization for miles. Jemma shivered with worry and looked over at the Specialist.

"Get undressed." Grant stated, opening his door and jumping out, taking off his shirt.

Jemma couldn’t help, but stare at him as he did so. But why shouldn’t she? He has an amazing body; perfectly sculpted with right proportions all around. She had seen him without a shirt one, but never could memorize and take the time she wanted to take in all his curves and see how his muscles move with each movement he takes. It was absolutely ridiculous how removing one article of clothing of his body made her want to moan with lust. She bit the inside if her cheek not to do so and continued the conversation.

"What do you mean!? No! Grant.." She began anxious with a bit if a worried tone setting in.

He saw her eyes on him and made each of his movements slower, so she could take him in. He chuckled when she argued as he slipped off his shoes and socks,setting them on his seat.

He didn’t reply and unzipped and dropped his pants. He picked them down, folded them, then laid them with his shoes. Now, he only had his grey briefs on and Jemma bit so hard on her cheeks that she broke skin. Her worry was still there and seeped in her actions as she looked at him.

Grant shut his door then ran off towards the water and slipped off the last article before entering the water. Jemma got out, mentally cursing, as she closed her door and walked over to the hood. She leaned against the hood and crossed her arms looking at the water.

Grant dove in and splashed up flinging water everywhere. He ran one hand through his drenched hair then held out his amrs off to his sides. “Come on, Jemma!” He yelled just loud enough for her to hear

To say that Jemma didn’t like her body wasn’t correct; she was perfectly happy and content with hers. It’s just that she hasn’t shone Grant her body and when her figure was compared to his, well, she’s just below his average(she thinks). [MORE] Jemma looked at him and sighed.

"No."

"Come on." He said diving back In then popping back up with his legendary smolder that made Jemma melt.

She hid her grin and shook her head again.

"Do you know how many diseases you can get from unsterilized water? I’ll give you a hint; a lot."

"Jemma.."

"What!? No! Grant I’m not doing this. What if we get caught…"

She was cut off by him walking back up shore just enough to reveal his manhood, Jemma gasped and began holding her breath.

"Jemma…" He started again almost pleadingly.

Jemma looked away; up At the stars, in the woods, at the mini pebbles on the ground, before looking at him. He was perfect in all ways; at least physically. Her breath hitched before she spoke again.

"W-what if you don’t like what you see?" She asked softly, but loud enough fit him to hear.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Jemma was a very beautiful woman; any man could see that. He knew that her body would be just like he imagined it; perfection. His perfection. Her perfection. Their perfection. Besides, he wasn’t with her for her body, but for her, her bubbly personality, her adorable worries, her intelligence. Her.

"I will."

"You wont"

(I will because it’s you. I will because it’s the body to the girl I love.)

"What if you don’t let me see? Jemma…Im here and I’m not leaving."

Now or never right,

Jemma nodded reluctantly and began unbuttoning her blouse. Grant didn’t want to rush her, so he spoke.

"Jemma you don’t have to."  
  
“I want to.”  
She needed to.

He nodded and, let the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, go.

She finished with her blouse revealing her solid black bra with black lace running over the rim to make it less blasé. She let the shirt pool on her wrists before dropping it completely on the ground. She didn’t look at Grant, in fear of his reaction.

Next came her flats and socks. She took them off and set them next to her shirt as she unbuttoned her jeans. She gave herself a few seconds to gather her thoughts before pulling hem down, showing matching panties to the bra. Jemma could feel herself trembling as she looked up at Grant. She was surprised when she saw Grant intently focused. Focused on her. The look Grant gave her was unlike any other she’s been giving before. It was…pure and safe. Whatever courage she had left, she brought it out. She looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes as she unclipped her bra and let the straps fall off her shoulders and to the ground.

Next came the panties. She looked away and broke their gaze as she slipped her thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down and stepped out if them, now completely exposed. She walked towards him, slowly, intensely, breathtakingly. She came to where Grant was standing and looked at the moon as he looked up at it with her. He broke the moon gazing and looked down at her. Where the water his her waist, it only his the beginning of his manhood.

Jemma found herself beginning to come self - conscious and moved to cover herself with her hands; Grant stopped her.

"You’re beautiful." He mumbled and she looked up at him, unsure.

Grant repeated his words and brushed his hand gently either her cheek. She leaned into his touch and curled into him, setting ether hand on his bare chest.

"So beautiful." He stated and kissed her gently as she began walking further out, until the water reached the beginning of her breasts and to wards waist.

  
Grant wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, causing the water to filter out of their embraces. Jemma kissed Grant softly, but filled with lust and desperation. She ran her hands up his wet sides and to his neck, where she wrapped her hands around. Grant held her up to makeup for the height difference and gently caressed her bum as the other held the small of her back.

He was the first to pull away. He looked up any her and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled lightly and looked down at him.

"I’ll catch you if you fall."

Jemma was silent before continuing. “You managed to re-open all your stitches” Jemma waited a moment to bring he her hand up to his jaw and run her fingers over his lips gently, letting the water she brought up, trickle down his neck. “But I still love you.”

"I love you too."


End file.
